Various techniques are used for investigation of microscopic particles. For example, electron micrographs can be taken of nanostructures in vacuum. Brownian motion due to microparticles in a suspension can be detected. Flow cytometers can be used to detect light scattered by nanoparticles. However, these techniques are not suitable for, e.g., clinical diagnostic testing.